Excalibur et l'épée maléfique
by Baella
Summary: la guerre est finie, les chevaliers ont tous été ressuscités et voilà qu'une menace d'un autre genre se profile à l'horizon. et il se pourrait qu'un des ors soit plus mêlé à ça que les autres...
1. Prologue

Bon me voilà toujours avec de nouvelles fics. Cette fois, ma première fic avec plusieurs chapitres (donnez-moi des coups de pieds aux fesses si j'arrive pas à la finir). Après la victoire sur Hadès, tous les spectres, Marinas, Chevaliers et Guerriers Divins ont été ressuscité. Sauf que cette fois, nos chers chevaliers vont devoir affronter un nouvel ennemi. Et l'un d'eux risque de se retrouver plus dedans que les autres...

**Disclamer : **toujours pas à moi... zut !

* * *

Prologue :

_Il existe une légende qui raconte qu'autrefois, les dieux de différentes mythologies vivaient en paix. Ils luttaient ensembles pour la paix et leurs lieux sacrés étaient fréquentés par tous leurs serviteurs sans distinction quelconque. Seulement, un jour, le mal réussit à gagner une victoire._

_C'était l'équinoxe d'automne et un forgeron travaillait un métal qu'il avait découvert et qui était merveilleux à manipuler. Il y travaillait depuis longtemps et lorsqu'il eut fini, l'épée était tellement belle qu'il se mit à pleurer devant une telle réussite. Il décida de l'offrir à son dieu qui donna l'arme des propriétés magiques. Cela la rendit encore plus belle, plus précieuse. Quand on la sortait de son fourreau, elle laissait s'échapper la plus pure mélodie qui soit. _

_Malheureusement, une si belle lame attisa la jalousie des autres dieux et l'un d'eux assassina l'avatar de ce dieu pour la lui voler. Ce faisant, la lame absorba la puissance du dieu et l'emmagasina pour le prochain porteur. Son histoire ne fut plus que sang et violence. Des guerres se déchainèrent pour la possession de cette arme. Des religions et des peuples disparurent uniquement pour un vulgaire bout de métal qui emmagasinait la puissance de son porteur lors de sa mort et la restituait à son porteur. Puis l'arme disparue, la cause des guerres tomba dans l'oubli et la paix fut oubliée. _

La jeune femme courait. Vite ! Elle se faufila dans la forêt proche et retint son souffle. La peur avait décuplé ses forces mais maintenant la fatigue se faisait sentir. Elle se plaqua contre un tronc d'arbre, l'oreille à l'affut. Ses poursuivants s'éloignaient. Ouf !

Elle se laissa tomber contre le sol et fusilla l'épée qu'elle tenait encore à la main. Stupide épée ! Elle avait causé la mort de sa famille, de ses grands-parents à son petit frère d'à peine deux ans ! Tout ça pour une soit disant légende ! Tss ! Non contente de lui retirer sa famille, elle lui collait des ennuis !

La survivante se redressa, une idée en tête. Elle allait sceller l'épée dans une dimension qu'elle seule pouvait ouvrir puis se donner la mort. Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Une fois morte, plus personne ne pourrait toucher à cette foutue lame ! Et elle retrouverait sa famille comme ça. Elle ouvrit sans tarder la dimension.

Au Sanctuaire d'Athéna,

L'armure d'or du Capricorne se mit subitement à émettre un son léger comme le cristal mais terriblement triste. Son porteur se leva en quatrième vitesse pour voir que qui se passait. Personne dans le temple…

-Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui va encore nous tomber dessus ?

Il grimaça quand plusieurs chevaliers d'ors réveillés en alerte lui hurlèrent télépathiquement dessus pour que son armure la ferme. Ils en avaient des bonnes tiens ! Il allait dire à son armure de se taire pour une raison qu'il ignorait, mais bien sûr ! Drôle de vie quand même.

Chez Eris,

La Déesse de la Discorde se redressa d'un coup en entendant l'armure de son bretteur se mettre à chanter. Quelqu'un tentait de l'écarter de mains avides ce qui avait réveillé l'armure. Ce n'était plus qu'un tas de miettes mais la déesse veillait à la garder près d'elle en permanence. Avec ou sans porteur, l'armure était au courant de ce qui arrivait à l'épée qu'elle convoitait tant.

L'épée était enfin réapparue ? Après toutes ces siècles de silence ? La Déesse à la pomme d'or ricana. Il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour trouver cette épée et la faire sienne. Et alors…

* * *

Alors ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Et voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !

**Disclamer :** personne n'est à moi *déprime* mis à part Laÿa (ouais quand même!) et Eris par contre n'est pas à moi vu qu'elle apparait dans un film (fait chier!)

**Note :** si vous voulez que je fasse des couples, dites-le moi et je verrais (bon Shura étant pris, je vais pouvoir faire seulement du sous-entendu ou parler au passé, navrée !)

* * *

Chapitre 1 (plusieurs mois après le prologue) :

La fin de la Guerre Sainte, la dernière selon Athéna, Hadès et Poséidon (rendez-vous dans deux cents ans pour vérifier) venait de se terminer. Avec elle, la résurrection de tous les soldats des trois dieux morts, même depuis un moment. Avec ce climat de paix, des couples s'étaient formés et…

-Laÿa ! Mon pull !

Aphrodite des Poissons étouffa un rire. Peu après la guerre, Shura avait trouvé une jolie fille et eu un coup de foudre. Il s'était lancé dans une immense cour comme on en faisait plus et depuis quelque mois, son couple filait le parfait amour. S'en était presque ennuyant. _Presque_.

Le Poisson accéléra sa descente des Temples pour rejoindre le dixième à l'affut d'une dispute conjugale. Ca promettait !

-Laÿa !

Un rire cristallin lui répondit. Le douzième gardien aperçut un Capricorne en train de fulminer et de courir après sa petite amie dans le salon. Une très belle femme à la voix douce, aux yeux bleus comme des glaciers qu'encadraient une longue chevelure châtain et une peau hâlée. Laÿa était d'une beauté simple mais frappante. Ce jour là, elle portait un pull bleu comme ses yeux, trop grand, ce qui dénudait une épaule appétissante et un jean délavé, à sa taille cette fois.

-Laÿa !

Elle gloussa encore et sorti.

-Bonjour Aphrodite. Excuse-moi j'ai besoin d'un bouclier.

-Bonjour à toi aussi.

Il la laissa se planquer derrière lui au moment où un Shura agacé sortait de ses appartements privés.

-Laÿa… Ah salut Aphro !

-Je ne fais que passer. Et accessoirement protéger ta copine de ta colère.

Laÿa pouffa encore.

-Je veux bien te rendre ton pull, Shu, mais je vais me retrouver en soutien-gorge devant tout le monde.

Le Capricorne roula des yeux.

-Ca va, t'as gagné, tu peux le garder.

-Merci mon amour.

Elle lui envoya un baiser de loin avant de s'écarter de son bouclier humain.

-Merci Aphrodite.

-A ton service !

Elle pouffa encore un peu, les yeux brillants tandis que Shura regagnait ses appartements, drapé dans la dignité qui lui restait (pas grand-chose quoi). Laÿa échangea un regard avec Aphrodite et éclata de rire.

-Alors comme ça tu lui piques ses affaires ? S'enquit le Poisson une fois qu'elle fut calmée.

Elle lui tira la langue pour toute réponse.

-C'est très agréable de porter ses affaires. Elles ont son odeur.

-Même ses caleçons ?

Elle le dévisagea puis gloussa.

-Oh je n'y avais pas pensé.

Le Poisson eut un sourire. Il fallait absolument qu'il voit la tête de Shura quand il verrait que les pulls n'étaient pas les seuls vêtements à disparaître.

De bonne humeur grâce à ce petit intermède, le Poisson reprit sa descente pour aller taquiner le crustacé du Sanctuaire. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un frisson dans le dos. Le même frisson qu'il avait eu avant que la bataille du Sanctuaire ne commence… Ca ne lui plaisait pas.

* * *

Voilà ! Des commentaires ou tomates ? En tout cas on se voit bientôt pour la suite ^^


	3. Chapitre 2

Bon ben voilà la suite ! Normalement, je voulais la poster vendredi (donc demain) mais comme je suis pas là demain (on part dans le sud, youpi...) donc je la poste ce soir.

**Disclamer :** sérieusement, si les CDZ étaient à moi, ça serait du n'importe nawak la série...

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Shion, ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier, Atlante, bicentenaire, maître de Mü et Grand Pope du Sanctuaire observait les étoiles depuis Star Hill. Il fronça ses points de vie. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Les étoiles annonçaient un danger qui frapperait de l'extérieur mais aussi de l'intérieur alors qu'il s'agissait de la même menace. Pas normal ça. Il avait vécu assez longtemps pour bien comprendre les étoiles et deviner les dangers. Il compta deux et deux, ce qui donna quatre. Tout cela avait un rapport avec l'étrange chant de l'armure du Capricorne. L'épisode remontait à plusieurs mois mais le lien était là, il le sentait. Il suffisait juste de trouver lequel.

Le Pope songea encore aux archives du Sanctuaire et aux rapports datant de la Guerre Saint du VIème siècle introuvables. Ce n'était pas normal. Cette histoire était plus vaste qu'elle ne le paraissait. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se renseigner quand même…

Eris tournait en rond. Elle attendait le rapport d'un de ses chevaliers et il tardait à revenir. Enfin, il se fit annoncer. Oui il avait bien l'objet qu'elle lui avait demandé d'aller voler à Hadès. Bon garçon.

-Tu as très bien travaillé chevalier. Tu as ma reconnaissance éternelle.

-Je ne vis que pour vous servir Votre Altesse.

Gentil gamin.

-Va, laisse-moi, j'ai du travail.

-Bien Votre Altesse.

La Déesse de la Discorde ne prêta pas attention à son départ. Elle se frotta les mains, ivre de vengeance. Son plan était parfait. Bon, Hadès et Athéna n'allaient pas aimer mais tant pis. De toute façon, ils se tairaient une fois la Terre entre ses mains et les chevaliers tous vaincus. C'était si bon la vengeance !

Shura sifflotait un air en prenant sa douche. Et puis zut alors s'il ne pouvait plus chanter sous sa douche ! Il était seul chez lui en plus ! Laÿa avait accompagné Aphrodite à Athènes, une histoire de shopping. Le Capricorne avait battu en retraite. Les boutiques, c'était pas du tout son truc. Mais alors pas du tout.

De très bonne humeur, le dixième gardien sortit de sa salle de bains une fois tout propre, torse nu et les cheveux encore humides. Il fredonnait maintenant une vieille chanson espagnole qu'il aimait bien. Les yeux fermés, il traversa son salon et gagna la cuisine. Ok, il avait largement le temps avant le retour des deux amis. C'était parfait pour sa petite surprise ! Il comptait bien faire gouter à Laÿa une vraie paëlla espagnole. Parce que oui, elle faisait la cuisine toute la semaine et elle avait bien le droit de mettre les pieds sous la table. Et puis il savait faire la cuisine sans faire exploser le temple. Autant en profiter non ?

Il sortit un poivron, une planche à découper et un couteau. Et oui, malgré les racontars, il ne se servait pas d'Excalibur pour faire la cuisine ! Non mais sérieusement, ils voulaient que quoi ? Qu'il découpe ses appartements privés en même temps qu'un légume ?

La chèvre… Le Capricorne était en train de finir de faire cuire sa paëlla quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Tiens, déjà ?

-Miam ça sent bon ! Heureusement que je n'ai pas rapporté de plat à emporter !

Shura ne répondit pas, concentré sur sa préparation. Laÿa le rejoignit à la cuisine et s'arrêta pour savourer le splendide dos bronzé du chevalier. Ca c'était encore plus appétissant que les bonnes odeurs. Elle suivit du regard la colonne vertébrale pour s'arrêter au jean. Non taille basse. Dommage. Parce qu'il avait de belles fesses le cabri. En plus, il était rien qu'à elle et na !

Malicieuse, la jeune femme rejoignit son petit ami et se colla contre lui.

-Alors au programme ce soir ?

-Paëlla.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la poêle.

-Je savais que j'avais raison de refuser de te faire des plats traditionnels espagnols. Comme j'ai raison de dire que faire des pâtes à Deathmask est suicidaire.

-Mais non, elles sont très bonnes tes pâtes.

-Si ! Le jour où je veux mourir, j'invite le Cancer à manger et je lui sers des pâtes avec des crabes !

L'image fit rire le Capricorne et il se retourna pour lui voler un baiser. Il aimait sa vie, sérieusement !

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! Alors ? Des critiques ?

Bon on va faire un jeu pour vous motiver, vous prenez des tomates et si vous arrivez à me toucher avec, je vous fait un OS/couple à la demande ou je met la suite mardi quand je rentre ou avant si j'ai accès à internet. Ca vous va ? (sérieux, qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire pour avoir des coms...)


	4. Chapitre 3

Et me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Bon apparement les tomates et les cadeaux ne font pas tellement réagir va falloir que je trouve autre chose...

**Disclamer :** toujours pas à moi, zut !

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Eris jubilait. Bientôt son plan se mettrait en marche. Et bye-bye chevaliers d'Athéna !

Temple du Bélier :

Mü, assis sur le parvis de son temple fixait le ciel étoilé avec intensité. Impossible de dormir, il avait un trop mauvais pressentiment. Il interrogea du regard les astres qui se contentèrent de l'ignorer. Rageur, l'Atlante frappa le sol du poing, sans utiliser son cosmos. Pas besoin d'alerter tout le monde d'une insomnie.

Temple du Taureau :

Aldébaran astiquait son armure, assis sur une chaise tirée hors de ses appartements privés. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Alors autant s'occuper les mains tout en surveillant l'entrée de son temple. Rien à faire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir ses muscles se tendre, comme armés d'une vie propre. Prêts à en découdre. Qu'on leur donne seulement un ennemi.

Temple des Gémeaux :

Saga avait enfilé son armure et faisait le tour de son temple. Il se sentait nerveux. Rien à faire, il ne pouvait qu'attendre que ça arrive ou que ça passe.

Le pire moment d'une bataille restait l'attente.

Toujours l'attente.

Temple du Cancer :

Deathmask fumait clope sur clope. Pourquoi ? Pour s'occuper. En attendant quoi ? Il n'en savait foutrement rien. Et ça l'énervait encore plus. Merde son briquet ne marchait plus ! Où étaient passées les allumettes ? C'était moins pratique mais au moins il avait ses clopes.

Temple du Lion :

Aiolia eut envie d'aller rejoindre son frère. Toutefois, il s'efforça de rester dans son temple. Il attendrait ici, seul. Et il ne monterait, ni ne descendrait voir quelqu'un. Même si parler avec un autre chevalier d'or lui aurait permis de prendre son mal en patience…

Temple de la Vierge :

Shaka méditait sur cette tension apparue d'un coup au Sanctuaire. Quelque chose d'anormal se préparait, quelque chose de jamais fait. Mais de terriblement dangereux.

Qu'ils gagnent ou qu'ils perdent, le Sanctuaire risquait de ne plus jamais être le même.

Temple de la Balance :

Dohko faisait tourner dans sa main un des tridents de son armure. Il effectua quelques mouvements, sur le qui vive. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi nerveux depuis bien longtemps. Peut être qu'une nouvelle Guerre Sainte se tramait… Non, c'était bien plus dangereux que ça.

Temple du Scorpion :

Milo tapait avec son ongle de l'aiguille écarlate contre un mur. S'occuper, trouver n'importe quoi mais tuer ce foutu temps qui semblait s'être arrêté ! Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal avant une bataille…

Même contre Hadès.

Temple du Sagittaire :

Aioros vérifiait son arc. Il voulait que sa flèche d'or puisse se planter directement dans le cœur de ses ennemis. Certes, l'arc de son armure n'avait pas besoin de ces vérifications mais il voulait s'occuper et aussi se donner l'impression qu'il pouvait attendre sans s'énerver.

Temple du Capricorne :

-Shu ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tout le monde semble si nerveux ?

Shura se tourna vers Laÿa, faisant une pause dans sa sortie cigarette. Emmitouflée dans une couette, les yeux bouffis de sommeil, les cheveux dans tous les sens et la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue, il aurait rit de ce spectacle dans d'autres circonstances. Mais pas ce soir.

-Je ne sais pas Laÿa. Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais de nouvelles batailles se préparent.

Temple du Verseau :

Camus reposa son livre. Rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et lisait sans la comprendre la même phrase depuis un quart d'heure. Il sortit dehors et regarda vers le temple du Bélier. Mü serait le premier à être attaqué. Et lui l'avant-dernier.

Temple des Poissons :

Aphrodite était debout et s'occupait de ses roses. Oui, en pleine nuit et en pyjama. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe et quoi de mieux que ses roses ?

…

Il jeta avec énervement ses cisailles. Même ses roses semblaient nerveuses ! Cette histoire était étrange. Très étrange.

Temple du Pope :

Shion fixait les étoiles. La menace approchait. Il regarda en contrebas les douze temples zodiacales. Ses petits… Non, ils avaient grandi. Les chevaliers d'ors allaient devoir affronter leur plus puissant ennemi. Eux-mêmes.

* * *

Et voilà la fin du chapitre *regarde les tomates voler* oui je sais c'est court mais je fais pas exprès c'est pour ça que je poste deux fois par semaine ! *se mange une tomate en pleine figure*

500 points à la personne qui l'a lancée.

Bref, alors pour vous motiver, si j'ai 3 coms prochainement, je vous met une comptine pour les anti-sao (la chanson est une surprise !)

Alors ?


	5. Chapitre 4

Me revoilà ! Bon vous avez gagné, y'aura la fic anti-sao dès que j'aurais changé le refrain (demain normalement). En attendant, la suite !

Après une nuit longue et nerveuse, nos chevaliers vont avoir une dure journée. Et avoir une autre nuit écourtée. Bonne nuit les petits !

**Disclamer :** Niet, pas à moi T.T

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

-J'en ai marre ! Suis crevé !

-Milo, plains-toi encore une fois et je te noies dans le bac pour la vaisselle.

La menace de Saga calma le Scorpion qui acheva d'essuyer avec un torchon la vaisselle propre lavée par le Gémeau et rangée par le Poisson.

-Pff, sérieusement c'est abusé, remarqua l'arachnide en s'étirant une fois la corvée terminée. On a presque pas dormi de la nuit pour rien et en plus le Pope a tenu qu'on passe la journée normalement.

-Il fallait rassurer les autres chevaliers, remarqua Saga. Eux aussi ont senti, moins fortement que nous mais quand même.

-J'suis crevé quand même.

-Ben tu dormiras ce soir !

-On est le soir !

Les chevaliers d'ors avaient écourté leur repas hebdomadaire devenu traditionnel depuis leur résurrection à cause de la fatigue. Ne restaient que les trois de corvée, Shaka (le repas avait eu lieu dans son temple cette semaine), Shura et Laÿa.

-J'crois que Shura va pas assurer ce soir pour la partie de galipettes, ricana le huitième gardien. Y'en a une qui va être déçue.

-Tu ne penses qu'à ça ! Gronda Aphrodite. Et puis baisse d'un ton, ils dorment dans le salon.

Milo passa la tête dans le salon. Shura avait piqué du nez sur l'épaule de Laÿa qui elle aussi dormait, sa tête près de celle du Capricorne.

-Ils sont trop choux tous les deux ! S'extasiait le Poisson.

-M'ouais…

Laÿa marmonna dans son sommeil avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Oh, je crois qu'on s'est endormis.

-Vous vous êtes carrément endormis ouais, approuva Saga qui souleva Shaka pour aller le coucher.

Laÿa se frotta les yeux et secoua Shura.

-Shu, debout.

-Quoi ? Laisse-moi dormir, le réveil n'a pas sonné.

-Shura, tu n'es pas dans ton lit.

Il ouvrit un œil vitreux.

-Quoi ? Ah ouais. C'est bon…

Il se leva en baillant. Il était vraiment crevé.

-Vous pouvez y aller, les autres sont déjà partis de toute façon, les informa le Poisson avant de partir devant pour retrouver son temple.

Le couple le suivit rapidement.

-Shu ?

-J'arrive.

Le Capricorne regardait fixement l'entrée de son temple, une cigarette non allumée dans les mains pour s'occuper. Il était incertain. La tension de la veille était encore là, palpable même s'il ne ressentait aucun danger. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son armure sous sa forme totem. Il avait le sentiment, non, la certitude que son chant entendu plusieurs mois auparavant et ce qui allait se passer étaient liés. Etroitement.

Il fit rouler sa cigarette entre ses mains. S'il faisait ça, autant retourner par la suite prendre une douche s'il ne voulait pas finir sa nuit sur le canapé. Laÿa ne supportait pas l'odeur du tabac.

Soupirant, il remit le bâton cancérigène dans son paquet et gagna la chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Dodo…

Il fronça les sourcils quand il sentit un poids sur son bassin.

-Laÿa suis crevé, j'veux pas jouer.

-Mais non andouille. Détends-toi, tu es un vraie boule de nerfs !

Il frissonna quand elle posa ses mains sur son dos et commença à le masser. Sérieusement, il adorait sa vie. Ca faisait un bien fou !

Eris ricana. Pauvres petits chevaliers tous trop fatigués à cause d'une nuit blanche… Ils devaient tous dormir à poings fermés. Plus pour très longtemps.

Elle mit son plan en marche.

Temple du Capricorne :

L'ombre se glissa sans bruit dans le dixième temple. Les autres devaient avoir déjà maîtrisé les chevaliers d'ors restants, le faisait ou s'apprêtaient à faire.

Elle se faufila jusqu'à l'armure d'or du Capricorne. Celle-ci ne sonna pas l'alerte. Comme prévu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shura se réveillait en sursaut en sentant une main comme la lame d'une épée qu'il connaissait bien.

-Un seul geste sans mon autorisation et tu es mort.

L'espagnol eut un seul réflexe : poser son bras sur Laÿa pour qu'elle ne tente rien.

* * *

La suite lundi ! En attendant, des tomates pour vous défouler sur moi ? (nan les oeufs sont interdis, surtout ceux qui sont plus bons !)


	6. Chapitre 5

*Sort le gilet pare-balles* Ne me tapez pas dessus, je suis DESOLEE d'être en retard dans la publication du chapitre ! Et aussi pour la chanson anti-sao mais je bloque sur le refrain et un couplet... Enfin bref, je vous la mettrai dès qu'elle sera prête XD. En attendant, le chapitre ! On va en apprendre plus sur l'épée qu'Eris veut, au prochain chapitre ! Donc si vous avez des hypothèses au sujet de cette arme et des ses pouvoirs, je vous écoute (histoire de me marrer devant mon ordi lol!).

**Disclamer :** Pas à moi, encore et toujours *boude*

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Dans la salle du Grand Pope, la Déesse de la Discorde se vautrait sur le siège du Pope. C'était tellement confortable de gagner une bataille. Et bientôt, à elle l'épée ! C'était tellement facile ! Presque trop ! Il ne lui restait qu'à attendre un peu et tous ses rêves allaient se réaliser. Et dire qu'à une époque, elle doutait de tenir l'épée dans ses mains…

-Je vois que vous êtes raisonnables. Bien, je n'aurais pas voulu vous blesser. Levez-vous doucement et sans rien tenter.

Le Capricorne roula hors du lit et faillit avoir une syncope. Ce type portait l'armure d'or du Capricorne ! _Son_ armure ! Pas normal ça, non. Personne ne pouvait porter son armure sans être de ce signe. Minute… Ce type… Il lui rappelait quelqu'un… Oh par Athéna !

-Mais… vous êtes El Cid ! Le précédant chevalier d'or du Capricorne !

-Ah vous avez entendu parler de moi. En effet, je suis bien celui à qui vous pensez. Maintenant, habillez-vous, tous les deux et suivez-moi.

Galant (hé c'est un chevalier de la vieille époque !) El Cid accepta de sortir de la chambre pour laisser Laÿa se changer, à l'unique condition que Shura aussi vienne dans le salon.

Fallait pas trop en demander, évidemment. Une fois qu'ils furent prêt, on les escorta jusqu'aux escaliers où deux autres chevaliers vêtus d'armures les attendaient.

-Allez avancez, Eris vous attend ! Aboya un des deux, la joue balafrée.

-Donc tout ça est l'œuvre d'Eris, devina le Capricorne junior.

-Eris ? C'est une déesse grecque ? Mais pourquoi elle voudrait mettre la main sur le Sanctuaire ?

Laÿa avait du mal à comprendre certaines choses de la chevalerie. Elle se fit pousser vers l'avant.

-Tais-toi et avance !

Shura le fusilla du regard et sourit tendrement à Laÿa.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller.

-La ferme ! Beugla le Balafré.

Antipathique ce mec ! Sérieusement !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi il y a deux chevaliers d'ors pour un même signe ? Insista la jeune femme.

-Ta gueule ! Avance !

Il la poussa encore avec tellement de forces qu'elle manqua de trébucher. Shura serra les dents. S'il élevait la voix encore une fois sur elle, il ne répondait plus de rien ! Foi de chevaliers !

-Shu ?

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la calmer.

-Pourquoi un chevalier d'Athéna tel que vous sert maintenant une Déesse voulant détruire l'Humanité ? Se renseigna l'espagnol de cette époque.

El Cid grimaça mais resta silencieux. Apparemment, il y avait quelque chose de plus profond qu'un simple revirement. Peut être le même genre de plans que Shion avait mis au point pour aider Athéna à vaincre Hadès ?

-Mais enfin, je croyais que les guerres étaient finies…, tenta Laÿa.

-Mais tu vas la fermer oui ! Mugit Balafre.

-Je me tairai quand j'aurais des réponses !

Le coup partit si vite que Shura n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Tout ce qu'il vit, c'est un poing qui fusa et frappa la tête de Laÿa qui s'effondra.

-Laÿa !

L'épée pleurait. Si la Déesse à la Pomme d'or la capturait, elle serait de nouveau éloigné de la famille de son père. Comme l'époque où elle servait le maître de son père si juste lui semblait loin. Avec un gout de cendre.

Sa tête allait exploser. Pourquoi avait-elle si mal ? Laÿa gémit et entreprit d'ouvrir les yeux. Sa vision était trouble.

-Laÿa ?

C'était la voix de Shura ! Alors tout allait bien… Du moins, elle l'espérait.

-Doucement, n'essaye pas de bouger. Tu as eu un sacré coup.

Le Capricorne lui caressa les cheveux, soulagé de la voir revenir à elle. Ses heures d'inconscience avaient été les plus longues de sa vie.

-Bon retour parmi les vivants, sourit Milo.

Regard noir du dixième gardien.

-Relax Shu ! Elle va bien ta chérie ! Alors Laÿa, combien j'ai de doigts ?

-Trop, gémit-elle.

Mü s'agenouilla au niveau de Laÿa et palpa son crâne.

-Aïe !

-Désolé. Bonne nouvelle, tu n'as pas de commotion.

-Et la mauvaise ?

Sa vue commençait à devenir plus nette.

-On a toujours pas trouvé de mayonnaise pour bouffer Deathmask, plaisanta Milo qui s'écarta du Cancer par prudence. Bon sérieusement, tu peux dire adieu aux galipettes avec la biquette.

-Milo, on a pas tous la même libido que toi, heureusement, remarqua Aiolia.

-Bandes de traitres ! Laÿa reste allongée ou Shu va nous faire une crise.

Comme elle insistait, Shura dut poser sa main sur sa poitrine (bon d'accord, un peu au-dessus parce que tripoter sa copine en public ça le fout mal) pour la forcer à rester allongée.

-Toubib Mouton a dit de ne pas bouger, signala Aphrodite. Si tu ne veux pas affronter deux chevaliers en colère obéit.

Elle râla pour la forme mais s'exécuta.

-Alors ? J'ai raté quoi ? Un plan pour détruire l'Humanité ?

-Eris a décidé que la Terre ne l'intéressait pas.

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Alors ? Des tomates/questions/critiques/remarques/autres ?


	7. Chapitre 6

Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre ! Et les réponses aux questions qui ont pu se poser au chapitre précédent. S'il vous reste des questions ou que des trucs ne sont pas clairs, faites moi signe et je règle le problème ^^

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

_Flash-back :_

_-Shu, arrête de tourner en rond ou je t'en colle deux._

_La menace de Shion eut effet et le Capricorne soupira. On les avait mit dans une salle en attendant qu'Eris les voit. El Cid avait prit Laÿa pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie, s'engageant sur son honneur à veiller sur elle. N'empêche, il voulait sa Laÿa. Maintenant ! _

_-Quelqu'un a des idées sur le plan d'Eris ? S'enquit Mü._

_-Bah comme d'hab, je-veux-détruire-le-monde-ou-le-gouverner-et-pour-ça-je-vais-tuer-Athéna-et-vous-avec-parce-que-mes-chevaliers-sont-plus-forts-que-vous, supposa Milo._

_-J'approuve ! _

_-Merci Aphro !_

_Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand, laissant entrer une Déesse de la Discorde rayonnante. _

_-Alors petits chevaliers ? Vous goutez à la captivité ? Profitez-en car vous allez bientôt disparaître pour ne plus vous réincarner. _

_Silence._

_« J'sais pas ce qu'elle a fumé mais ça a l'air vachement fort, songea le Cancer. »_

_-Grâce à mon plan diabolique (« putain les films ont encore frappé ! » remarqua mentalement Aldébaran) je vais réussir là où les autres ont échoué. Grâce à un objet volé à Hadès, j'ai pu séparer en deux vos âmes et faire revenir vos réincarnations précédentes. Ce qui signifie qu'eux et vous allez disparaître à jamais, comme une bougie que l'on souffle et pouf ! Athéna, privée de ses meilleures protecteurs devra se mettre sous mes ordres, suivie par les autres dieux ! Surtout quand elle verra l'objet que j'ai récupéré du Sanctuaire !_

_-L'armure sacrée ? S'enquit Shion en bon Grand Pope._

_-Mais non idiot, l'épée !_

_Tous les regards se braquèrent vers Shura. _

_-Excalibur ? Tenta le Capricorne._

_-Mais non ! L'épée maléfique ! _

_De nouveau, les ors se tournèrent vers le dixième gardien._

_-Mais arrêtez de me fixer ! Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ! _

_-Cette épée, expliqua lentement Eris, est plus puissante qu'Excalibur. Tellement puissante qu'on dit qu'elle pourrait renverser tous les dieux et même plus encore. Et cette épée a déclenché des guerres dont vous n'avez pas idées. Seulement, on l'a perdu au cours d'une bataille. Mais maintenant, elle est de retour au Sanctuaire ! _

_Shion médita. Les étoiles, l'armure du Capricorne, cette épée. Trois pièces de puzzle, pas de lien visible._

_-Athéna l'aurait récupéré d'une bataille ?_

_-Non c'est très récent. Quand je l'ignore. Disons… Deux ans, peut être. Enfin bref ! Vous allez me la donner si vous souhaitez garder la vie sauve ! Et si je n'ai rien, je pourrai toujours me servir de vous pour convaincre Athéna._

_-En tant que Grand Pope, je vous informe que même moi j'ignorais totalement l'existence d'une telle épée. Et à mon avis, je ne suis pas le seul._

_-Oh la mémoire avec un peu de pression peut être très perspicace. Par exemple, je suis sûre que ce très cher bras droit d'Athéna sera ravi de répondre à mes questions. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il tenait beaucoup à cette fille. Celle qui n'est pas chevalier._

_Shura perdit toutes ses couleurs. Non, elle n'allait pas oser s'en prendre à Laÿa !_

_-Oh je crois que j'ai marqué un point. Alors, qui veut bien me dire où se trouve cette épée ? _

_Silence collectif. Regards interrogateurs. _

_-Mais enfin, cette épée n'est pas entrée au Sanctuaire sans que quelqu'un soit au courant ! _

_-Ben on dirait, persifla Mü. Personne n'a eut de cadeau bizarre il y a deux ans ? _

-Bon en gros, expliqua Milo. Eris veut une épée maléfique et personne n'a la moindre idée de ce dont elle parle. L'ennui c'est qu'on est menacé de mort si on ne dit rien. Mais bon, Athéna va se pointer avec ses cinq chevaliers divins et régler le problème en se tournant les pouces.

Laÿa tenta encore de se relever, un peu pâle.

-Comment pouvez-vous prendre la mort avec autant de calme ?

-Mais on ne va pas mourir Laÿa ! Foi de Scorpion. Eris peut dire ce qu'elle veut, on ne sait vraiment pas à quoi ressemble cette épée. Elle ne peut rien nous faire. Et reste allongée avant que l'un de nous t'assommes, Shura en mode berseck ou pas !

Elle soupira.

-Combien de temps sans bouger ?

-Encore plusieurs heures. Pourquoi, mes genoux ne sont pas confortables ?

-Si, mais j'ai besoin de bouger pour me calmer.

-Oublie. Tu ne bouges pas. J'ai eu assez peur comme ça.

-A ce propos tu es couvert de poussière.

-Il a fait sa fête à celui qui t'as tapé. C'était mémorable, ils ont dû se mettre à deux pour les séparer et le maîtriser, expliqua Aioros. Sans compter tous ceux qu'il a envoyé valser.

L'espagnol se passionna pour le plafond. Oh les jolies lignes !

* * *

Chapitre toujours aussi court je sais *regarde les tomates qui volent* allez on fait un concours, celui qui me touche le plus avec des tomates gagne un OS de son choix ! C'est parti !

Sinon des questions ?


	8. chapitre 7

Et voilà la suite ! Cette fois, on va apprendre encore un truc sur l'épée. Qui l'a en sa possession. Ou plutôt, ça sera dans le prochain chapitre ça mais bon...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Shion tournait en rond dans le salon. Il savait qu'il y avait un lien entre l'épée et l'armure du Capricorne mais impossible de trouver lequel. Peut être que… Non, ce n'était pas ça.

-Grand Pope, soupira Camus, arrêtez vos allers-retours, vous me donner mal au cœur.

L'ancien Bélier regarda par la fenêtre. Rien à faire, les étoiles ne disaient rien de nouveau. Il fronça ses points de vue face à Laÿa qui s'obstinait à se lever. Mü examina sa tête et la déclara apte à se lever et interdiction de forcer.

-Pas de problèmes, ricana le Cancer. Shura ne va pas la lâcher.

-Jaloux va ! Rétorqua le Poisson.

La jeune femme lorgnait déjà vers la porte.

-On peut sortir prendre l'air sur le parvis ?

-A condition d'être accompagné par un garde au service d'Eris, oui.

-Je sors !

-Je viens !

Inutile de préciser _qui_ suivait Laÿa comme son ombre.

Laÿa soupira une fois qu'elle fut dehors. L'air frais lui redonna des couleurs. Shura jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Le garde qui les escortait leur avait accordé un peu de liberté.

-Shu ?

-Quoi ?

Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher en surveillant le garde du coin de l'œil.

-Tu sais, cette histoire d'épée… Ce n'est pas faux, cette épée est vraiment puissante. On dit qu'elle pourrait renverser des panthéons entiers sans problèmes.

-C'est ce qu'Eris a dit.

Elle entortilla une mèche autour de son doigt, nerveuse.

-Tu sais quelque chose sur cette histoire ? Questionna le Capricorne.

-Oui… Je…

Elle vérifia que le garde soit toujours loin. Il fumait dans un coin. Tant mieux, il n'entendrait pas sa confidence.

-En fait, avoua-t-elle à voix très basse, j'ai déjà vu cette épée, je sais qui l'a en sa possession et où se trouve cette personne.

-Quoi ? Qui ? Où ?

Il se reprit sur-le-champ.

-Non en fait, ne me dit rien, il vaut mieux que je l'ignore. Dis moi seulement si l'épée est en sécurité.

Elle se mordit les lèvres.

-Oui… Cette personne a caché l'épée au maximum de ses moyens et personne d'autre qu'elle ne peut s'en servir et… _Elle _a peur de l'épée et de ses pouvoirs. _Elle _ne s'en sert pas et n'a dit à personne qu'_elle_ l'avait.

-Voilà une bonne nouvelle. Garde ça pour toi. Même si j'ai confiance dans les autres, autant ne pas courir le risque d'être découverts.

Ils ne prirent pas garde à leur surveillant, caché derrière un buisson. Il avait eu raison d'utiliser son illusion pour venir les espionner en leur faisant croire qu'il fumait dans un coin. Eris serait très contente de lui.

Les chevaliers d'ors avaient de nouveau été réunis. Les douze actuels plus les ors précédents ressuscités patientaient dans la salle d'audience du Grand Pope. Laÿa se cachait à moitié derrière la grande carrure du Taureau, se demandant pourquoi elle était là. Elle se sentait tellement perdue ici.

-Alors ? Ronronnait la Déesse à la Pomme d'or. Il parait que certains connaissent l'endroit où se trouve _mon_ épée ?

Laÿa se mordit les lèvres tandis que Shura restait impassible. On les avait espionné ? ! Oh non ! Elle s'était pourtant jurée de ne jamais dévoiler la vérité au sujet de l'épée…

-Non ? Personne ne sait ? Etonnant, ce n'est pas ce que tu as dis _petite _humaine.

Laÿa sursauta.

-Je… Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Elle n'avait jamais su mentir, elle devait l'avouer. Heureusement qu'elle ne jouait pas au poker…

-Mais bien sûr. Son cosmos fusa et frappa Shura. Oh comme je suis maladroite…

Shura porta sa main à sa gorge. Rien à faire, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Du calme, il pouvait tenir environ trois minutes sans respirer à condition de ne pas paniquer. Il fallait qu'il évite de se laisser effrayer.

-Arrêtez ! Par pitié ne lui faites pas de mal il ne sait rien !

Laÿa, elle, n'avait pas grand-chose d'une guerrière et pas beaucoup de sang-froid. Surtout quand on menaçait quelqu'un à qui elle tenait.

-Donc tu sais quelque chose ? Décrypta la Déesse.

Shura put respirer et se mit à tousser.

-Ne dis rien, souffla-t-il.

Les autres dévisageaient la jeune femme. Comment ? Elle savait où se trouvait l'épée que voulait Eris ? La Déesse s'était donc trompée sur la date d'arrivée de l'épée au Sanctuaire ?

-Je… J'ai bien dis à Shura que j'avais entendu parler de cette épée. Je lui ai dis que je savais qui l'avait en sa possession.

* * *

*s'enfuit face aux tomates*

Mais puis ce que je vous dis que ce sera pour le prochain chapitre ! *va vérifier* heu non en fait, au prochain chapitre on apprendra où est planquée l'épée (évidemment, vous devez vous douter qu'elle est pas dans un coin genre sous le lit ou dans la chambre de son proprio!) et le chapitre encore après, voux aurez le nom du proprio de l'épée. Alors ? Des idées de cachettes ?


	9. Chapitre 8

Et voilà la suite ! sérieusement, j'ai faillit zapper, j'étais en train de bouquiner (le 5 de Mercy Thompson qui est sorti aujourd'hui et que j'ai foncé acheté dès que j'ai eu mon heure d'étude, mon libraire était mort de rire !) quand je me suis dis qu'il fallait peut être que je poste la suite... enfin voilà quoi, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Un silence pesant venait de s'abattre sur la salle.

-Je le savais ! Jubila la Déesse.

Pour un peu, elle aurait dansé dans tout le Sanctuaire. Voir même l'Olympe, la Terre et les Enfers. Rien que ça.

-Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Dis-moi donc où se trouve l'épée.

Laÿa croisa le regard de Shura. Il fit non de la tête. Une vie ne valait rien contre des millions. Absolument rien. Elle baissa la tête. D'accord elle avait cédé. Elle avait paniqué.

-Et bien ? J'attends ? Où est-elle ? Faut-il que je t'aide à retrouver la mémoire ?

-Pourquoi voulez-vous cette épée ? Elle a fait assez de mal comme ça ! Cela fait des années qu'elle doit disparaître !

-Ca ne te regarde pas. Donne-la moi et je me montrerai clémente. Alors obéit ! Immédiatement !

Laÿa sentit son estomac faire des nœuds. Elle ne voulait pas savoir la punition qui allait lui tomber dessus si elle n'obéissait pas. Ou pire, sur Shura.

-Elle… Elle… Elle a été scellée.

Eris perdit toutes ses couleurs et sa bouche s'ouvrit, comme un poisson hors de l'eau (pas très frai le poisson). Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tendue, certains auraient regretté de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo…

Cela dura quelques minutes. Puis la Déesse de la Discorde explosa.

-QUOI ? ! COMMENT ÇA SCELLÉE ? ! OÙ EST _MON _ÉPÉÉ ?

Laÿa se fit aussi petite que possible. Bonjour les oreilles !

-En fait… Elle a été scellée par magie.

Shion étouffa un soupir. Cette fois ça y est, ils avaient basculé dans la… quarante-troisième dimension au moins ! Maintenant la magie qui se pointait. Et avec elle, une migraine. Le Sanctuaire pour un peu d'aspirine !

-Par magie ?

Les deux yeux d'Eris s'amenuisèrent à deux fentes chargées de rage.

-Comment ça _par magie _?

Laÿa déglutit et recula de quelques pas. Elle prit le temps de peser ses mots.

-La personne qui a l'épée l'a scellée dans une dimension parallèle à la nôtre et elle seule peut récupérer l'épée… Seulement… Cette personne a sauté d'une falaise pour se donner la mort et ainsi fermer définitivement la dimension…

-Ne me ment pas petite humaine. Dit moi où est l'épée. Tout de suite.

-Mais je vous ai dit la vérité ! Vous en connaissez beaucoup de gens qui survivent à une chute de plus de vingt mètres ?

Shura dévisagea silencieusement Laÿa. Il allait devoir lui parler dès que possible._ En privé_.

-Dehors ! Sort tout de suite de cette salle !

Laÿa rentra la tête dans les épaules et obéit après un dernier regard désolé aux autres. Mais elle n'était pas du tout de taille à se mesurer à une Déesse en pleine crise.

Une fois dehors, elle marcha jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Tenir droit, ne pas flancher » , se répétait-elle sur le chemin, un garde sur les talons.

Il la laissa entrer dans sa chambre et fermer la porte. Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et laissa couler ses larmes.

Quelques heures plus tard, ce furent des chevaliers d'ors de deux générations qui gagnèrent un salon pour se poser. Bon sang du silence, la paix… Lorsque Laÿa les rejoignit, les yeux un peu rougis, Shura se leva d'un bond et l'entraîna ailleurs avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Un garde leur emboita le pas. La fille passait encore mais un chevalier d'or sans surveillance…

Aussi fut-il très surpris quand Shura roula la pelle du siècle à sa copine sous son nez avant de lui claquer la porte au nez. Il fixa le panneau de bois avant de ricaner. Evidemment, les saints étaient avant tout des hommes avec leurs pulsions et leurs hormones… Il fit demi-tour. Il en connaissait qui allaient adorer cette info. Le dixième gardien « occupé » avec sa copine !

Dans la chambre, Shura lâcha Laÿa une fois qu'il fut certain qu'on ne les espionnait pas (après tout, personne n'allait les surveiller pendant une partie de galipettes…) et se prit la baffe du siècle.

-Pervers ! Tu étais en train de me peloter !

Il porta la main à sa joue (ça faisait mal), un peu surpris. Puis il leva les mains en un geste de paix.

-Temps mort, c'était un simulacre.

Elle le fusilla du regard et lui tourna le dos, boudeuse. Il soupira. Ah les femmes !

-Ça va. Il faut que je te parle et en privé.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

-A quel sujet ?

-Cette épée.

-Oh non pas encore…

Elle grimaça quand il tira son briquet et son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Elle ne supportait absolument pas l'odeur du tabac. Il gagna la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand et alluma sa clope.

-Laÿa, fit-il une fois qu'il eut aspiré une bouffée de fumée cancérigène. Il faut que tu partes d'ici.

* * *

Alors ? Un commentaire ? La suite lundi ! (vous en faites pas pour les livres que je lis, j'aurais tout fini ce week end mdr!)


	10. Chapitre 9

Et me revoilà avec la suite ! Voici la suite et on découvrira heu... ben... Un passage secret (ouha...) et une grosse piste pour la possession de l'épée.

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

La nuit venait de tomber sur le Sanctuaire sacré d'Athéna. Deux silhouettes se faufilaient dans les couloirs en évitant les tours de garde mal organisés des serviteurs d'Eris. Une fois sorties dehors, les deux silhouettes retirèrent leurs manteaux sombres qui les avaient caché dans l'ombre, révélant le Capricorne de cette époque et sa petite amie. L'espagnol examina les environs avant de faire signe à Laÿa de le suivre. Il la guida jusqu'à un pan de mur qui s'effaça quand il pressa un symbole gravé dessus.

-C'est un passage secret que seuls les ors connaissent, expliqua à voix basse le bretteur. Tu peux rejoindre tous les temples comme ça et même sortir du Sanctuaire. Tu devineras les douze paliers et arrivé au temple du Bélier prendre la première à gauche. Après c'est tout droit. Tu peux y arriver ?

-Oui et toi?

-Il faut que je reste ici. Pour te donner le temps de fuir.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! File !

Elle sentit une boule se former dans son ventre. Ne pas fléchir, marcher, rester debout. Ce refrain allait la poursuivre un moment. Elle tourna les talons et descendit l'escalier caché. Le Capricorne referma le passage. Il voulu partir mais en fut incapable. Il espérait que Laÿa s'en sortirait. Il sursauta en entendant du bruit. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à El Cid, adossé à un mur. Et merde !

-Vous ? Ici ?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question. Et non, je ne vais pas te dénoncer, ni ton amie.

Cela cloua le bec à la biquette junior, permettant au « revenant » de poursuivre.

-Vois-tu, Eris nous force à lui obéir avec le sceptre qu'elle a volé à Hadès. Ce qui signifie que nous ne pouvons pas nous rebeller. Donc ton secret est bien gardé. A l'unique condition qu'elle ne m'ordonne pas de lui dire ce que je sais. A ta place, je prierai pour mon âme. Les guerriers d'Eris sont déjà en train de te chercher. Ils n'ont pas aimé que tu assommes un de leur frère d'armes.

Sur ce, il parti, resplendissant dans l'armure d'or qu'il portait. Shura jeta un coup d'œil au passage refermé. Puis il parti à toute vitesse en direction de son temple. Il allait leur donner une occupation digne de ce nom et ainsi permettre à Laÿa de fuir.

Shura ouvrit un œil. Un seul parce que l'autre refusait de le faire. Et crotte !

-Ah tu te réveilles.

Il tourna la tête avec difficulté vers le Pope.

-N'essaye pas de parler, conseilla l'ancien Bélier. Ta mâchoire est fracturée.

Lorsqu'elle avait appris sa trahison, Eris lui avait fait passer un sale quart d'heure.

-Remarque, tu as presque meilleure mine que ton ami balafré.

Shura sentit un rire le secouer. Ah oui, il avait fait sa fête au garde d'Eris qui avait frappé sa Laÿa. Sans cosmos s'il vous plait ! Son hilarité céda la place à une grimace. Aïe ses côtes !

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est que quelques côtes de cassées. Cela dit… Tu as une sale tête quand même. Tu veux que je te fasses un topo ?

Il acquiesça. Ca tuerait le temps.

-Nous disons donc : un œil au beurre noir, une arcade sourcilière en piteux état, une mâchoire fracturée, deux dents de perdues mais que je t'ai remis, une entorse au poignet, une déchirure des ligaments à l'épaule et une plaie importante qu'il a fallut recoudre. Pas si mal non ?

-Hum…, gronda le cabri incapable de lancer une réplique bien placée.

Ce qui n'était peut être pas plus mal...

-Bien, plus sérieusement, ce n'est pas un concours d'être celui qui s'en est le plus mangé dans la figure !

Le Capricorne grimaça. Evidemment que ce n'était pas un concours ! Nanméoh ! Pour qui elle le prenait la pelote de laine ? Ce n'était plus un gosse bagarreur quand même ! Il avait murit !

-Bon, il va falloir que je te laisse, j'ai un Sanctuaire à gérer. Dommage qu'Eris ne se donne pas la peine de s'en occuper, ça me ferait des vacances… Ah ! Un dernier détail. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire quitter le Sanctuaire à Laÿa ? Elle était protégée par ton statut de chevalier d'or, personne n'avait de raison de s'en prendre à elle à moins que… à moins que… que… que… Non c'est impossible…

Il attrapa Shura par le col de ses vêtements sans tenir compte de sa grimace de douleur. Ses côtes bordel !

-Ne me dis pas que Laÿa a l'épée ? !

* * *

Alors ? Notre Pope préféré a-t-il raison ? Laÿa a-t-elle vraiment l'épée ? Oui ou c'était juste pour brouiller les pistes ? (oui je sais je veux pas lâcher le morceau).

A vendredi !


	11. Chapitre 10

Il est 22h et des poussières et je choisis de mettre ma fic maintenant... Ouais je sais XD mais voilà quand même la suite !

Bonne lecture. Cette fois on aura la révélation/confirmation de qui a l'épée.

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

Shura avait mal au crâne. Son armure pour un peu d'aspirine ! Ah flûte, il ne l'avait plus… Dommage…

-LA FERME !

Le cri de Manigoldo ramena le silence. Ah ! Enfin ! Ca faisait un bien fou ! Et comme de par hasard, Eris choisit ce moment pour entrer dans un vacarme de fin du monde. Shura grimaça encore. Mais bon sang, il sortait à peine de l'infirmerie et il avait encore mal à la tête, ils pouvaient pas arrêter un peu ? Evidemment, il garda sa mauvaise humeur pour lui. Il n'en était pas encore au stade de kamikaze. Quoi que vu son mal de tête…

Il oublia sa migraine face au regard noir d'Eris. Et merde ! Il allait encore s'en manger plein dans la figure.

-Donc où est passée la fille ? Vu qu'elle a fuit j'en déduis que c'est elle qui a l'épée. Et bien _Capricorne _?

Shura déglutit. Il avait peut être agit un peu trop vite. Faire partir Laÿa avait dévoilé son secret. Secret qu'elle s'était bien gardé de partager avec lui et qu'il n'avait découvert que parce qu'il avait vu la peur dans ses yeux. Deux et deux faisant quatre, il avait comprit que c'était elle en réalité qui avait cette arme. Il lui poserait la question une fois cette histoire terminée : pourquoi tout ce silence ?

D'un autre côté, avait-ils eut le choix ? Lui ne lui avait pas tout dit de la chevalerie d'Athéna. Pour ne pas l'effrayer ou risquer de la perdre. Elle sans doute pour des raisons similiaires. Même si les soupçons s'étaient posés sur elle, d'abord parce qu'elle n'était pas un chevalier, ensuite parce qu'elle disait connaitre la personne qui avait l'épée. Maline dans sa formulation. Parler d'elle à la troisième personne… Cependant, Eris allait quand même tenter de lui mettre la main dessus. Bon sang comment faire ?

-Aucune idée, elle ne m'a pas dit où elle comptait se rendre.

Les ongles impeccables de la Déesse tapotèrent les accoudoirs. Bien sûr qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé, il devait se douter qu'elle tenterait de lui arracher l'information… Où pouvait aller la porteuse d'une épée mythique ? Chez Athéna ? Non trop facile à deviner et trop loin… Chez elle ? Non elle habitait au Sanctuaire maintenant…

La Déesse de la Discorde se leva et entreprit de faire les cents pas pour réfléchir. L'endroit où elle vivait avant ? Non plus, c'était trop évident et il se pouvait aussi qu'elle ne puisse plus se rendre à cet endroit.

Cette fille était trop bien cachée. Son regard parcourut les chevaliers d'ors et un sourire mauvais se plaqua sur ses lèvres. Mais bien sûr. Si elle ne pouvait pas trouver cette humaine, elle pouvait la faire revenir en se servant du Capricorne comme d'un appât. Et puis s'il mourait ce n'était pas si grave. Après tout, il s'agissait d'un chevalier d'Athéna… Elle pouvait bien se le permettre…

Laÿa courrait. Les poumons en feu, elle filait aussi vite que possible avec une impression de déjà vécu. La mort de sa famille lui revint en tête. L'odeur de chair grillée la saisit à la gorge et elle s'arrêta pour vomir. Les jambes flageolantes, elle fit quelques pas et se laissa glisser au sol, le dos contre un tronc d'arbre. Où était-elle au juste ? Bah, peut importe. Elle se roula en boule, les mains sur les oreilles. Pourquoi les cris et les appels de sa famille continuaient-ils de la hanter ? Elle se berça au son d'une musique fictive.

-Shura…

Elle se sentit glisser dans le sommeil malgré elle.

Saori Kido, réincarnation d'Athéna de notre époque, tournait en rond dans son salon. La Déesse avait envoyé valser l'humaine dans un coin et depuis elle se rongeait les sangs. Plus de nouvelles de son Sanctuaire et Eris qui était de retour dans le monde des humains… Tatsumi l'informa que le jet était prêt et que les chevaliers de bronzes divins aussi. Elle le suivit. Elle allait se rendre en personne au Sanctuaire pour vaincre Eris une bonne fois pour toutes !

Seiya lui emboita le pas, boudeur. A chaque fois qu'Athéna prenait le pas sur Saori, il perdait son rôle de chouchou. Pas juste ! Par contre les autres pensaient le contraire…

Ce fut le bruit léger de la course d'un écureuil qui réveilla Laÿa. Elle se frotta les yeux et se leva. Que faisait-elle ici ? Ah oui… Elle fuyait. Encore.

La jeune femme fit quelques pas, hésitante. Où pouvait-elle bien aller ? Sans argent, sans affaires de rechange, sans nourriture, le ventre vide ?

Quelque chose marcha sur une branche dans son dos. Et apparemment ce n'était un petit gabarit.

-Qui va là ?

Un homme sorti des fourrées, vêtu d'une sorte d'armure violette avec deux grandes ailes et un casque.

-Minos du Griffon, Spectre de l'étoile céleste de la noblesse.

Un Spectre ? Alors ça voulait dire qu'il servait Hadès, donc qu'il était un ennemi d'Athéna et de ses chevaliers et par extension un peu elle… Oh merde !

-Allons, fit le Juge en la voyant reculer doucement. Le Seigneur Hadès vous attend. Et il vaut mieux ne pas abuser de sa patience…

Laÿa tourna les talons pour s'enfuir. Le Griffon se contenta de réfléchir. Hadès voulait la fille mais il n'avait jamais précisé qu'elle devait se montrer consentante. Le Spectre bondit.

* * *

Et voilà ! Sérieusement, je crois que je fais quelques progrès en longueur, votre avis ?

Sinon... Ce que fiche un spectre ici... Ben Eris a piqué un truc à Hadès alors...

Tomates?


	12. Chapitre 11

Un nouveau chapitre ! Bon, problèmes d'idées, il se peut que le suivant soit un peu en retard mais je vais faire de mon mieux, promis ! pour vous le poster à temps (ou pas trop tard). Sinon bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Shura regarda par la fenêtre. Deux jours que Laÿa était partie. Deux jours qu'il se rongeait les sangs. D'accord, il devait faire confiance à sa petite amie, seulement… Seulement elle ne faisait pas tout à fait le poids contre des chevaliers d'Eris à moins d'avoir des capacités cachées…

Et puis… Il devait avouer qu'il se faisait du soucis à cause de son anorexie. Au début, quand il l'avait rencontrée, elle tentait d'échapper à des ravisseurs. Par la suite, il l'avait revue et invitée quelques fois à prendre une glace (ou tentative de drague de la biquette). La première fois parce qu'elle voulait le remercier, ensuite pour le simple plaisir de parler, d'être ensembles… Il s'était très vite rendu compte qu'elle était incapable de manger ne serait-ce qu'une boule de glace en entier, sans chocolat, caramel ou chantilly en plus.

Alors il l'avait traîné dans des petits restaurants pour lui faire reprendre des kilos. Sérieusement, il trouvait ça triste une femme aussi belle qui se laissait presque mourir. De quoi ? Elle avait toujours refusé de lui dire. Oublier plutôt que partager sa souffrance. Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas. Surtout de se laisser dépérir. Mais bordel, que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle soit ainsi ?

Shura soupira. Non il n'arrivait plus à la comprendre, même plusieurs mois après.

Laÿa rouvrit les yeux. Où était-elle ? Cet endroit si sombre ne lui disait rien. On lui avait mis une robe _noire_, elle dormait dans un lit aux draps _noirs_, aux tentures _noires_, avec des murs _noirs_ et un dallage _noir_ et glacial. Bon sang, son kidnappeur avait des lubies de gothique ou quoi ?

La porte _noire_ s'ouvrit subitement.

-Oh vous êtes réveillée !

Une femme venait d'entrer, vêtue de _noir _et tellement pâle que Laÿa se demanda quand elle avait pu voir le soleil pour la dernière fois.

-Voulez-vous manger quelque chose ?

-Non. Et parce qu'elle était polie elle ajouta : Merci.

-Dans ce cas suivez-moi. Le Seigneur Hadès attendait votre réveil avec impatience.

Silence. Hadès ? Le Dieu des morts ?

-Nous sommes aux Enfers ? Je suis morte ?

-Oui et non. Vous êtes une invitée de marque et sa Seigneurie vous a fait mettre un bracelet qui vous permettra de retourner dans le monde des vivants. Donc vous êtes toujours vivante.

Laÿa jeta un coup d'oeil à son poignet et vit que cela était vrai. D'accord… Et pourquoi Hadès voulait-il la laisser en vie ? La réponse la frappa avec force. Pour l'épée sans doute ! Oh non pas encore ça !

-Et bien ? Fit la femme qui s'était dirigée vers la porte. Vous venez ?

-Heu… Oui…

Dès que Laÿa fut dans le couloir, elle fonça à droite en courant. Partir d'ici. Vite ! Seulement, elle recroisa un visage connu : Minos.

-Ah décidément les gens ne connaissent plus l'hospitalité.

Et il la balança sur son épaule pour l'emmener de force voir Hadès. Laÿa mit quelques instants à tilter.

-Hé ! Mais reposez-moi par terre espèce de brute !

-Hadès vous attend.

-Reposez-moi par terre tout de suite !

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de vous courir après dans les Enfers.

-Mais…

-A moins que vous ne vouliez laisser Eris gagner cette bataille ?

Elle songea à lui taper dessus. Seulement, comment le blesser avec cette foutue armure ?

-Vous dites ça à cause de votre armure.

-Surplis.

-Quoi ?

-Les spectres, contrairement aux chevaliers, ne portent pas des armures mais des surplis. Nous arrivons, tenez-vous bien.

-Où ça ?

Il la posa au sol et elle comprit que face à elle, vêtu de noir et assit sur un trône se trouvait Hadès.

Dans quel bourbier venait-elle de se fourrer cette fois?

* * *

Alors ? Des idées de ce qu'Hadès va faire ? Des tomates ?


	13. chapitre 12

Et voici la suite! pardon c'est super médiocre, je m'excuse d'avance. Ca fait plus d'une semaine que j'ai une panne d'inspiration et donc il faut que je fasse avec. Désolée encore...

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

On lui avait proposé une chaise que Laÿa avait refusé. Mauvaise idée, cela faisait deux heures au moins qu'Hadès tapait le bout de gras avec une jeune fille aux cheveux violets et un décolleté que Laÿa n'aurait sans doute jamais imaginé porté, même pour agricher _son _Shura.

Comment s'appelait la petite déjà ? Ah oui. Athéna. Bon sang, une enfant aussi jeune, être la réincarnation d'une déesse… Elle n'osait pas imaginer la grosse tête ou les chevilles. Bonjour la casse !

Des adolescents avec des armures sur le dos (dont une rose, elle avait manqué de le prendre pour une fille) attendaient, assis à même le sol. Si elle n'avait pas été en robe et que sa mère ne l'avait pas aussi bien élevée, elle les aurait imité.

-Donc nous sommes d'accord ? Finit par dire Hadès. Tu me rends mon sceptre, tu fait disparaitre les anciens chevaliers d'ors et moi pendant ce temps je m'assure qu'Eris ne reçoive l'aide de personne ?

Enfin ! Pas trop tôt !

-Nous sommes d'accord, approuva Athéna. Poséidon nous aurait volontiers aidé mais son Sanctuaire n'est pas capable d'endurer une guerre contre une déesse.

-Il y a un dernier détail à régler.

Le regard bleu du seigneur des Enfers se posa sur Laÿa. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Et non, pas de bol, c'était elle qu'il fixait.

-Heu… Oui ? Votre Majesté ?

-Bien, je vois que tu es une femme intelligente. Donc tu devrais pouvoir répondre à ma question sans trop de difficulté.

Si c'était au sujet de l'épée, cette fois elle se…

-Où est l'épée qu'Eris convoite ?

…jetait du haut d'une falaise.

-L'épée ?

-Oui. Cette épée là. Et n'essaye pas de me faire perdre mon temps, je ne suis pas pressé comparé aux chevaliers d'ors qui voient leur énergie vitale drainée par Eris.

-Quoi ?

D'où sortait cette histoire cette fois ? C'était dingue, avec tout ce que Shura lui avait appris en quelques mois depuis qu'elle savait qu'il était un chevalier, elle aurait pu en faire un roman. Voir même une longue série... Très longue.

-Oui. Faire revenir la réincarnation précédente de quelqu'un aspire son énergie vitale. En moyenne il faut quelques jours pour un humain normal mais comme les chevaliers ne sont pas normaux il doit bien falloir… Deux semaines peut être. Je n'ai jamais tenté l'expérience.

-Et… Ils vont… mourir ?

-Mourir ? Pire. Ils vont disparaître. Pouf ! Envolés. Ils n'iront ni aux Enfers, ni dans un autre corps. Ils ne seront plus qu'un vague souvenir. Ne t'en fais pas, dès qu'Eris perdra le sceptre qu'elle m'a volé, les chevaliers d'ors en trop vont refusionner avec leurs corps actuels et ce sera comme si rien ne c'était passé. Donc, où est l'épée ?

Elle avait envie d'hurler. Et puis pourquoi voulait-il cette épée ? Laÿa respira à fond, ravala ses questions et sa panique avant de répondre :

-En sécurité et elle ne va pas bouger.

Hadès sourit. Un vrai sourire, chaleureux mais flippant. Même joyeux il tenait son rôle de dieu de la mort.

-Voilà une très bonne nouvelle. Maintenant va donc avec Athéna. Ton petit ami doit te manquer.

La jeune femme piqua un fard. Mais tout le monde s'intéressait donc tant aux histoires de cœur des chevaliers? Pire que les journaux people !

Hadès le congédia d'un geste de la main et Laÿa se retrouva à suivre une gamine de quoi ? Quatorze ans ? Un truc comme ça. Enfin bref, tout cela promettait de joyeuses aventures en perspective…

-Seiya je t'ai déjà dis que non on ne jouait pas avec la nourriture !

Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes, même pas un quart d'heure, qu'ils étaient dans le jet privé de la petite… d'Athéna, que déjà Seiya faisait le pitre. Laÿa n'avait rien dit mais une vilaine fatigue la tenait depuis un moment. Elle se laissa aller dans son siège. Son estomac était vide depuis la veille. Peut être que Shura avait raison. Elle ne mangeait pas assez. Mais elle était inquiète. Et l'inquiétude, la peur et le stress suffisaient à lui couper l'appétit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux plats à réchauffer qu'on lui proposait. Cela suffit à lui donner envie de vomir.

-Je peux ?

Hein ? Qui lui parlait ? Elle tourna la tête vers un des garçons qui accompagnait Athéna/Saori. Il avait retiré son armure verte et portait une tunique chinoise.

-Vas-y.

-Seiya non ! Reste assis deux minutes !

Le voyage promettait d'être très long.

* * *

Oui je sais c'est médiocre et il ne se passe pas grand chose donc si vous avez des idées pour la suite ou des trucs que vous voudriez savoir, faites moi signe je suis tellement désespérée que je prend tout XD. Allez à lundi !

Tomates ?


	14. Chapitre 13

Voilà la suite ! bon, c'est toujours aussi court (je suis désoléééééééééééééééée !) mais je reste dans les temps (en deux jours faire un chapitre avec peu d'idées c'était pas gagné...) m'enfin. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

Ikki avait trouvé le moyen de calmer Seiya : l'assommer. Simple, un poil brutal mais très efficace.

Le calme revenu, Laÿa appuya sa tête contre la vitre et se sentit glisser dans un sommeil profond et bienvenu.

_Elle faisait face à Shura, dans un endroit à l'écart de la ville et surtout désert._

_-Laÿa… Ecoute, j'ai un truc à t'avouer…_

_Il se tortillait, mal à l'aise._

_-Quoi ? Tu fais parti de la Mafia ?_

_-Heu… Non. Pas la Mafia._

_Elle tiqua. Comment ça, pas la Mafia ?_

_-Normalement je devrais attendre un peu avant de te le dire… Seulement… Je sais que tu n'iras pas le répéter, j'ai confiance en toi._

_Mais de quoi parlait-il enfin ?_

_-Laÿa… Tu ne crois pas en un dieu qui veillerait sur nous n'est-ce pas ?_

_S'il lui sortait qu'il était pasteur ou un truc comme ça, elle lui en mettait deux. Ou mieux, un témoin de Jéhovah. Non mais !_

_-Oui. Pourquoi ?_

_-D'accord, et si je te dis qu'il y a vraiment des dieux ?_

_-Shura, n'essaye pas de me convertir à quoi que ce soit. Tout ce que tu vas gagner c'est une baffe._

_Il eut un sourire en coin. Evidemment qu'il ne la craignait pas, elle était trop frêle, trop facilement fatiguée pour être dangereuse pour lui. _

_-Non je ne prêche rien du tout. Promis. Disons que… Tu connais la mythologie grecque ?_

_-Un peu. Ce que j'ai principalement retenu c'est que tout le monde est cocu et consanguin. _

_-Heu… Ouais. C'est un bon résumé on va dire. Il se racla la gorge. Et si je te disais que ces dieux existent vraiment ?_

_-D'accord et toi tu es qui ? Zeus ?_

_-Laÿa !_

_-Mais je plaisante !_

_-Bon… Pour faire simple, Athéna protège la Terre des autres dieux qui la convoitent et veulent détruire l'humanité._

_-Le bien contre le mal quoi._

_-Si tu veux. Et pour ce faire, elle a des serviteurs. Les chevaliers d'Athéna, dirigés par le Grand Pope…_

_-Le Pape ?_

_-Non le Pope. P-O-P-E. Le Pope dirige les quatre-vingt-huit chevaliers d'Athéna, qui sont chacun protégé par une constellation._

_-Même celle de la Grande Casserole ?_

_-Même celle de… Ce n'est pas drôle._

_Laÿa était en train de se taper un fou rire en imaginant un homme surgir en brayant « je suis le chevalier de la Casserole ! La Grande s'il vous plait. » _

_-Désolée._

_-Bref. Parmi les quatre-vingt-huit chevaliers, il y a douze chevaliers d'ors qui sont les douze signes du Zodiaque, vingt-quatre argents, quarante-huit bronze et quatre chevaliers qui sont à part. Tu suis ?_

_-Oui. _

_-Donc ces chevaliers aident Athéna à protéger la Terre et je…_

_-Tu es l'un d'eux c'est ça ?_

_-Je… Oui. Chevalier d'or du Capricorne pour vous servir milady._

_Il la salua d'une courbette qui la fit rire._

_-D'accord. Et qu'à de particulier un chevalier d'Athéna ?_

_-Je… Pour l'instant nous sommes en temps de paix mais si un dieu décidait d'attaquer Athéna… Il y aurait des risques que je… doive combattre. Et peut être mourir… Et même en temps de paix, je reste un chevalier. C'est… mon travail._

_-Oh… Je vois…_

_C'était… dur à entendre._

_-Enfin, il n'y a pas de risques que ça arrive pour l'instant, concéda l'espagnol. _

_-Oui c'est une bonne nouvelle… Sans vouloir être trop curieuse… Vous vous battez comme ça contre les dieux ?_

_-Heu… Pas vraiment. Nous avons des armures qui ressemblent à notre constellation protectrice et… aussi ce qu'on appelle le cosmos. C'est une sorte d'énergie qui… enfin bref, on se bat avec. Et nos propres attaques._

_-Et toi tu as…_

_-Excalibur._

_-Attend, que fait la légende arthurienne dans la mythologie grecque ?_

_-Aucune idée. Attend je vais te montrer. Ne bouge pas._

_Il s'écarta d'un ou deux mètres et agita le bras. Avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui se passait, Shura bondissait sur Laÿa…_

Laÿa se réveilla en sursaut. Ouf ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Elle respira à fond pour se calmer.

-Ca va ? Demanda son voisin en levant le nez d'un bouquin aux caractères chinois ou japonais.

C'était quelque part en Asie quoi.

-Oui. J'ai dormi longtemps ?

-Un peu. Nous arrivons en Grèce, au Sanctuaire.

* * *

Bon, vu qu'Athéna pas Saori vient d'arriver en Grèce, Eris va bientôt morfler et la fic va bientôt s'achever... Mais on devrait pouvoir encore tenir une semaine minimum ^^

Tomates? (c'est que j'aimerai essayer d'en rattraper pour faire du ketchup, on en a plus mdr!)


	15. chapitre 14

Voilà la suite ! Ouf ! Dans les temps ! Depuis que je suis rentrée du lycée que je tente de le boucler, j'espère que ça ne fera pas trop baclé quand même...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

Boudeur, Seiya traînait des pieds (et pas des casseroles) en montant les escaliers des douze temples. Saori ne le chouchoutait plus…

-Seiya ! Aboya Athéna, cinquante marches plus haut, accélère tout de suite ou je te donne une telle poignée d'élan que tu dépasseras le treizième temple !

Non, Athéna était très calme pourquoi ? En tout cas, les quatre autres chevaliers de bronze divins s'amusaient comme des fous. Pour une fois que Seiya s'en prenait dans la tronche ! Bien fait ! Laÿa de son côté suivait en économisant son souffle. Celui qui avait construit le Sanctuaire était un sadique de première catégorie ! Elle plaignait ceux qui devaient endurer ça depuis leur enfance !

Le Pégase se dépêcha de les rejoindre. Bon chienchien.

Eris enrageait. Et pour cause ! Tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main volait se fracasser contre un mur. Shion commençait très sérieusement à craindre pour les vases en porcelaine de Chine. C'est que ça coutait chers ces bidules ! Même si grâce à Dohko ils les avaient à bon prix et sans les frais de port !

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Athéna va venir me défier ! Alors que j'ai presque gagné !

Un vase (en verre) fila sournoisement vers El Cid. L'ancien Capricorne pencha la tête sur le côté et évita l'impact au millimètres près. Impressionnant !

Cela ne calma pas la Déesse de la Discorde (elle cherchait un nouveau missile donc son attention était ailleurs) et d'autres objets volèrent dangereusement du côté des chevaliers. Pas fous, ils se firent tout petits dans un coin mais ne rompirent pas pour autant leur haie, qu'ils étaient obligés de faire. Eris stoppa son petit manège dès qu'Athéna entra dans la salle, divine (pour une fois !).

-Eris ! De quel droit oses-tu ?

-Te déranger ?

-Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, je suis venue ici sans même prendre le temps de me changer !

Elle baissa un bref instant la tête vers sa robe blanche décolleté en se faisant la remarque que sa réincarnation avait vraiment des gouts de… gamine riche trop gâtée. Sérieusement, elle avait eu du mal à ne pas claquer des dents à Asgard. C'est qu'il faisait froid là-bas ! Sérieusement !

-C'est vrai que pour une Déesse vierge tu n'es pas si sage…

-Heu… Toi aussi tu es vierge.

Et vlam ! Cela cloua le bec de la Déesse à la pomme d'or. Elle se contenta d'agiter un sceptre _noir_.

-Je suppose que c'est ça que tu veux ? Viens donc le chercher.

-Tu vas y laisser des dents ma _chère_ sœur.

-Et toi, tes chevaliers.

La tension monta d'un coup et les vingt-trois chevaliers d'ors (les onze actuels plus Shion plus les onze, soit tous sauf la Balance et le Bélier plus le second Gémeau, je hais les maths) et les cinq chevaliers de bronze se firent tout petits. Pas taper !

On entendit un couinement de douleur près de la porte et Laÿa s'écarta d'un serviteur d'Eris qui se tenait l'entrejambe, plié en deux par la douleur. Non mais oh ! Il fallait pas la croire autant sans défense ! Un bon coup de pied là où ça faisait mal et hop ! On n'entendait plus l'homme.

Cela fit grimacer quelques chevaliers. Ils avaient très mal pour ce type. En plus c'était sensible cet endroit ! Ah les femmes !

Laÿa aperçut Eris et pas folle alla se dissimuler dans l'ombre d'Athéna. Non elle ne comptait pas se battre si elle pouvait l'éviter, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids. Alors autant se faire toute petite. Même si elle se sentait soulagée de voir que Shura allait bien. Bon, mis à part des bandages, des bleus et des égratignures de-ci, de-là. Mais dans l'ensemble, il allait bien…

-Athéna, donne-moi l'épée et je libérerai tes chevaliers. C'est un bon échange ne trouves-tu pas ?

-Comment veux-tu que je te donne quelque chose que je n'ai pas ?

Plusieurs regards se braquèrent sur Laÿa. Méfiants. Tendus. Inquiets. Shura se rappela de lui en toucher deux mots dès que cette histoire serait finie.

Dès qu'ils auraient le temps.

-Oh ? Donc tu préfères renoncer à un objet qui t'apporterai la puissance et qui assoirai ta puissance sur l'Olympe tout entière ?

-Eris, ce ne sont que des légendes. Sans compter que cette épée a été confiée à une certaine personne et que c'est à elle de décider.

Laÿa roula des yeux. Mais on ne la laissait donc jamais tranquille avec ce foutu bout de métal ?

* * *

Voilà ! Alors ? Tomates ?


	16. Chapitre 15

Et hop ! La suite ! On arrive au bout, je prévois un prochain chapitre puis un épilogue qui lui est déjà prêt. *tapote son ordi avec un sourire*

Ici on verra... heu... ben vous verrez !

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

Laÿa songea un instant à se mettre une pancarte au dessus de la tête « je n'aime pas l'héritage de ma famille » pour qu'on arrête de la faire ch… enrager à cause d'une convoitise à deux balles. Non mais qu'est-ce qui leur prenait de vouloir un bout de métal tranchant comme ça ? Surtout que ce métal rouillé n'avait aucune valeur à ses yeux. Surtout, surtout face à un certain espagnol aux yeux noirs…

-Eris, avertit Athéna, ce sera mon dernier avertissement. Renonce.

-Alors là tu rêves ma petite.

Certains chevaliers roulèrent des yeux. Bon, elles attendaient quoi pour commencer le combat ? Plusieurs auraient été ravis de leur donner des gants de boxe. Non pas qu'ils s'ennuient ou qu'ils en aient marre qu'Athéna glande pendant qu'ils se battent… Quoi que…

Bref, si quelqu'un pouvait arranger ça…

-Et toi ? Fit Eris à Laÿa, changeant de tactique. Ne voudrais-tu garder cette épée ou t'en débarrasser ?

Laÿa regarda par-dessus son épaule. Non, il n'y avait toujours personne à qui on aurait pu s'adresser à sa place. Dommage.

-C'est mon rêve le plus cher, seulement… Je n'ai assez confiance en personne pour donner cette responsabilité et la seule personne en qui j'ai assez confiance, je ne veux pas lui donner ce fardeau.

Vlam ! Pour un peu, on aurait pu voir la trace de la biquette… de Shura dans sa mini-tirade. Le sens du devoir en moins présent peut être ?

-Alors toi…, gronda Eris.

Athéna fit signe à ses cinq chevaliers divins d'entrer en action. Les ors s'affaiblissaient même si pour le moment ils étaient en pleine forme. Pas question de voir combien de temps ils pouvaient encore tenir avant de disparaître. Surtout qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller chez Hadès les récupérer !

Seiya commença par ronchonner que sa Saori ne le traitait pas comme d'habitude mais un bon coup de sceptre dans le derrière suffit à le motiver. Etrangement…

Cinq minutes de combat plus tard (ben ouais avec le sceptre d'Athéna aussi…),

Eris vaincue disparaissait et avec elle, le sceptre d'Hadès et les chevaliers d'ors en trop. La salle parue un peu plus grande avec des gens en moins et les armures d'ors sagement en forme totem dans un coin.

-Je me vengerai ! Hurla la déesse de la Discorde avant de disparaître.

Il y eut un temps de soupirs collectifs. Où allait-on si même les dieux se mettaient à parler comme les méchants des films ?

-Maintenant que cette histoire est réglée, fit Athéna en lisant sa robe, nous avons un petit détails à régler avant que Saori ne reprenne le contrôle.

Geste totalement inutile vu que la robe allait très bien puisque comme à son habitude, la protectrice de la Terre et de l'Humanité s'était tournée les pouces pendant que ses chevaliers se faisaient taper dessus.

Laÿa interrogea son Shura du regard. Ah bon ? Athéna n'était pas Saori ? Et inversement ?

-Laÿa ?

Et merde ! Il fallait toujours que ça tombe sur elle !

-Quoi ?

Si c'était en lien avec l'épée elle…

-Veux-tu que je scelle l'épée dans un lieu sûr ?

… se faisait une overdose au somnifère. Quoi qu'il y avait des somnifères dans les affaires de Shura ? Oh mince ! Et puis cette habitude de lui parler de ce *censuré* de métal rouillé en ce moment !

-Le sceau tiendra éternellement ?

-Non, hélas. Aucun dieu n'est assez puissant pour cela.

-Alors il vaut mieux que je refuse.

De toute façon, quand elle serait morte, l'épée ne serait plus accessible. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Athéna acquiesça. Oui, c'était sans doute le plus sûr actuellement.

-Maintenant que ce détail est réglé, je vais laisser la place à Saori. Avant, une chose. Je veux que vous vous reposiez au moins un ou deux jours. Même si vous vous sentez en pleine forme, la prudence est de garde.

Une fois cette dernière parole pleine de sens, Athéna perdit son expression divine et reprit l'air cruche que tout le monde connaissait de Saori.

-Oh… j'ai raté quelque chose ? Eris est battue ?

Les choses commençaient à redevenir normales.

* * *

Et voilà la suite. Le prochain chapitre sera essensiellement concentré sur nos deux tourtereaux (ceux qui espèrent une scène classée "lemon" sont des obsédés XD) et on parlera aussi un peu du passé de Laÿa.

Tomates?


	17. Chapitre 16

Le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue ! Bon sang, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je termine une histoire faite entièrement sur l'ordi ! Ca me change de mes recopiages des cahiers XD

Donc bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

Laÿa ferma son sac. Il valait mieux qu'elle parte après tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon. Shura était parti fumer sa cigarette dehors. La jeune femme attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea vers un passage secret caché dans le dojo du Capricorne. Parce que oui, il avait un dojo/salle d'entrainement dans ses appartements privés et que dedans on trouvait un passage secret qui reliait les temples zodiacales. Si bien qu'on pouvait les traverser sans se faire voir.

Shura allait lui en vouloir et souffrir aussi. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'elle parte le plus tôt possible.

Lorsque le mur de pierre s'ouvrit, Laÿa regarda par-dessus son épaule. Personne. Elle se faufila dans le passage. La première chose qu'elle remarqua, ce fut l'odeur du tabac qu'elle détestait. La seconde, la grosse torche électrique posée sur une marche, allumée.

-Je commençais à me demander si tu viendrais.

Laÿa tourna la tête vers Shura. Il était assis un peu plus haut que la pile, un cendrier à portée de main et il fumait aussi tranquillement comme si le fait d'attendre sa copine dans un souterrain secret restait un truc banal et quotidien.

-Tu m'attendais ?

-Ouais.

Il aspira une bouffée de sa cigarette et souffla par le nez, le faisant ressembler à un taureau sur le point de charger, contrastant avec son air calme. Laÿa se demanda un instant s'il le faisait exprès ou s'il s'agissait seulement d'elle. Subitement, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Ses deux sac s'écrasèrent au sol tandis qu'elle reculait d'un pas. Il la connaissait trop bien.

-Non… Non je ne peux pas…

Les larmes menacèrent de couler.

-Je ne peux pas… répéta-t-elle. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

Le dixième gardien écrasa son bâton cancérigène avec un calme olympien et se leva pour se rapprocher de sa petite amie.

-Ne soit pas stupide. Peut importe ce qui s'est passé avant. Tu es au Sanctuaire maintenant.

Laÿa éclata en sanglots.

Assise dans le canapé, une couverture sur les épaules et une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains, Laÿa calmait sa crise de larmes. Elle se sentait nettement mieux. Plus légère que l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Comme s'il n'y avait plus de soucis. Shura avait raison. Pleurer lui avait fait un bien fou. Maintenant, il attendait tranquillement, installé dans un sofa en face d'elle en tout tripotant une cigarette. Oui il mourait d'envie de fumer mais vu que la dernière fois il s'était pris un seau d'eau glacée dans la figure, il allait attendre. On était jamais trop prudent.

Laÿa fixa un instant la tasse avec une biquette dessus qui clamait « je ne suis pas du matin ! » sans la voir, mettant de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

-Ca va faire un an que tout ça s'est passé… Dans ma famille, on se transmet cette épée de génération en génération. Un membre de la famille est choisi pour ses qualités en tant que porteur de la lame et les autres le protège… En fait, peut être que c'est un de mes ancêtres qui l'a forgée mais l'histoire est tellement chaotique… J'ai toujours tout fait pour ne pas l'avoir et pourtant… La nuit de l'attaque, je crois que ce sont des chasseurs de reliques, quelque chose comme ça, quand la maison a brulé dans un incendie… C'était l'anniversaire de ma petite sœur, tout le monde avait baissé sa garde… Tout le monde a été débordé par l'assaillant. Mon père, c'est son frère qui avait la garde de l'épée, je ne sais pas comment il l'a eut… Mais il me l'a donné en disant que c'était mon tour de la protéger et qu'il fallait que je fuis pour que personne ne la vole… Oh mon Dieu, il saignait tellement ! Il a du faire une hémorragie, j'aurais du rester pour l'aider mais il y avait des cadavres et du sang partout… J'étais perdue, je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai foncé…

Elle parlait vite et Shura devait se concentrer pour suivre un minimum. D'accord, alors des gens avaient attaqué sa maison durant un anniversaire, mis tout cela à feu et à sang et Laÿa s'était enfuie.

-Tu as parlé d'une chute de vingt mètres…

-Oui… J'étais tellement désespérée que je ne savais plus quoi faire… Alors j'ai scellé l'épée par magie, je n'ai que quelques pouvoirs très faibles, rien de particulier, et j'ai sauté d'une haute falaise. J'ai perdu connaissance avec le choc dans l'eau et le courant m'a fait dériver et échouer sur une plage. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour rester en vie…

Elle prit une gorgée de chocolat chaud. La boisson chaude lui fit du bien.

-Si tu savais comme je regrette. J'aurai du rester aider ma famille…

-Non.

-Pardon ?

-Si tu étais restée, tu serais tombée entre leurs mains et le sacrifice de ta famille aurait été vain.

Elle fixa de nouveau le mug. Il avait raison, elle le savait seulement… C'était trop dur à admettre.

-Shura ?

-Oui ?

-Ca va te paraître idiot mais… Ne me laisse pas s'il te plait.

-Jamais. Tu le sais bien.

* * *

Voilà ! La suite lundi ^^ Normalement je ne suis pas là mais j'ai réussi à m'arranger avec une amie pour qu'elle poste pour moi mais pas de panique, vous aurez la suite, elle est déjà sur donc elle sait s'y prendre.

Sinon, la question de tous les chapitre : tomates?


	18. Epilogue

Voilà l'épilogue ^^

Bon il se passe pas grand chose, c'est juste pour faire une ouverture à la fic. Bonne lecture !

Note : merci à mamma Julie pour l'avoir posté ! t'es la meilleure !

Note de Julie : Baella étant absente pour cause de séjour en famille elle me confie son compte... Merci de ta confiance ! (et inutile de chercher, je ne donne pas dans Saint Seiya donc je ne ferai pas de pub lol)

* * *

Shura grogna quand son réveil sonna à sept heures et demi tapantes. Il lui cogna dessus pour l'éteindre (ça faisait des années que ça durait) et grimaça quand le mouvement réveilla ses côtes. Bobo. Shion avait jugé plus efficace que les blessures guérissent par elles-mêmes et s'était contenté de ressouder les os et de refermer les plus gros plaies.

Le Capricorne bailla. Quel jour on était ? Ah oui, jeudi… Donc entrainement. Ah non c'était vrai, Athéna avait suspendu l'entrainement des ors jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent mieux. Super…

L'espagnol bailla encore. Il sentait déjà l'envie de se lever le titiller. Bon… Ils faisaient comment ceux qui aimaient les grasses mat' ? Décidément, c'était tout un art que de rester au lit.

Il soupira et se tourna vers Laÿa. Elle dormait dans un coin du lit. Depuis la veille elle se cramponnait à lui comme une noyée à sa bouée. Elle se reprochait tout ce qui était arrivé et avait besoin de lui pour avancer. Pourtant ce n'était pas sa faute, elle avait tenté de contrôler quelque chose de trop gros pour elle qui lui était tombé dessus sans rien demander.

Il se rapprocha sournoisement d'elle. Il verrait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il allait reprendre son gavage pour continuer son replumage (elle avait _osé _profiter d'être loin de lui pour perdre quelques kilos qu'il avait réussi à lui faire gagner) et aussi finir de guérir. Il se colla contre elle, profitant de sa chaleur. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, savoura sa présence. Ce qu'elle avait pu lui manquer. Bercé par sa respiration, il se rendormit doucement.

-Debout paresseux ! Il est midi !

Shura cligna des yeux. Quoi ? Midi ? Il avait dormi aussi longtemps ?

Une douce odeur s'élevait de la cuisine. Cela réveilla son estomac qui gargouilla. Il avait faim !

-Salut Laÿa, bien dormi ?

-Ca va. Et toi ?

-Bien.

Il s'étira et s'extirpa des couvertures. Il enfila ses affaires (et oui dormir en caleçon ou en boxer, tout dépendait de la saison, cela présentait des avantages !) et gagna la cuisine. Laÿa le chassa de là en disant que ce n'était pas encore cuit et il en profita pour faire un brin de toilette. Sérieusement, faire des bisous en tant que hérisson servait rarement à plaire aux filles.

De retour dans la cuisine, il se colla à sa petite amie.

-Attend c'est ton estomac qui vient de gargouiller là ?

-Shura…

-Non je trouve que c'est une bonne chose, d'habitude tu n'as jamais faim. Tu vas des progrès chérie.

Elle lui tira la langue.

-C'est toi qui m'a confondu avec une oie dès que tu m'as vu.

-Mais bien sûr. Toi tu te prenais pour une allumette.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu après la disparition de ma famille.

Elle se détourna et une larme coula sur sa joue.

-Je devines très bien. Moi aussi je suis orphelin je te rappelle.

-Shura…

-Ne dis pas que tu ne veux pas m'embêter avec tes problèmes. Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu en as.

Elle se retourna et se cacha dans le creux de son épaule. Il la laissa faire. Elle en avait besoin.

-Ne me laisse pas…

-C'est promis.

Elle étouffa un sanglot et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. De suppliant, le baiser devint amoureux, puis tendre et finit très vite chaud bouillant. Laÿa éteignit la gazinière pour se concentrer ailleurs que sur le repas. Alors que le Capricorne entraînait son amante vers la chambre (c'était peut être pas si mal que le lit ne soit pas encore fait…) un garde entra.

-Chevalier Shura j'ai un… Oh excusez-moi !

Le couple se sépara, rouge de gêne.

-Heu… Ce n'est rien. Un soucis ?

-Une missive du Grand Pope.

Shura récupéra la lettre et congédia le garde qui fila, apparemment pressé de raconter ce qu'il venait de voir. Le dixième gardien hésita puis ouvrit le message. Il pourrait faire mumuse avec Laÿa plus tard.

_Shura,_

_Des informations viennent de me parvenir. Il y aurait des chasseurs de reliques dans la région à la recherche d'un objet dont le signalement correspond à ce que tu sais. Fais passer le mot à qui de droit._

_Shion_

Shura soupira. Il espérait que ça n'allait pas devenir une habitude.

* * *

Et zou ! La suite et fin... Ca me fait tout drôle... J'espère que ça vous a plus ! A la prochaine !

Tomates ?


End file.
